Takin' Control
by Lollipop Freak
Summary: Fanfic Oneshot: Um breve diálogo sobre o passado e o presente da organização. Aviso: pode conter spoilers.. Feito especialmente para a missão 9, grupo da Lacus. Enjoy! o/


_Aviso: A narração dos fatos e principalmente dos diálogos podem ficar meio nonsense no decorrer da trama.. _

_**PERSONAGENS:**__ Rubel, o pombo-correio da organização, e.. e...outro pombo-correio, talvez:D_

_ou até mesmo um claymore ou um treinador delas.. mas até que um aprendiz ou aspira a pombo-correio também serve como personagem.. xD_

_Okay, okay.. boa leitura! \o _

_(por favor não queiram matar a ficwriter após o término da trama...)_

-------

**Terras do Leste, Organização, noite.**

Toda a Organização mantinha um ar me mistério. Desde a seus empregados e subordinados até sua construção de ares vitorianos e medievais.

Aos corredores daquele grandioso lugar, dois vultos se aproximavam do salão de reuniões, dialogando sobre variados assuntos, porém movido por uma incontrolável curiosidade, um deles pergunta:

- Rubel.. já ouvi boatos de que o Santo Graal também já foi usado no processo de transformação das guerreiras. É verdade?

No mesmo instante o informante pára, entretanto sem mudar sua postura ou alterar seu tom de voz. Apenas alinhou seu chapéu de coloração negra e respondeu ao colega:

- Santo Graal.. De cálice sagrado do cristianismo à importante símbolo medieval, e maior objeto de desejo do rei Artur.. Até então principal fórmula sagrada para a criação de nossas guerreiras.

- Então.. o boato é verdadeiro?

- Preste bastante atenção caro amigo, pois vou lhe contar apenas tudo o que sei e nada mais. Respondeu Rubel em tom sério, mas não menos "amigável".

- claro, claro! Contanto que conte.. E Sorriu.

- Nem todo mundo sabe que o Graal também é uma fórmula. Nossos superiores almejavam algo quase impossível na época, onde os youmas procriavam numa velocidade impressionante, deixando os humanos desesperados e à mercê.

- hmm.. O aspirante ouvia a explicação atentamente.

- Entenda. Houve muitas experiências mal sucedidas até chegarmos a aqui. Testar esta fórmula em machos foi um enorme erro.

- De acordo. Mesmo assim-- Foi interrompido pelo olhar de "não me interrompa ùú", de Rubel, e voltaram a andar.

- Apenas me ouça: Inicialmente, as experiências eram feitas apenas com youmas e humanos do sexo masculino. Diversos testes foram feitos, mas praticamente todos não deram certo. Talvez teria dado se não fossem seus instintos primitivos e a sedução que lhes atraíam tanto ao despertar.

- Sim, lembro dos claymores machos e de como eles eram fracos de espírito. (cara de ùu)

- Então vamos à parte mais divertida disso tudo: Tempos atrás eles decidiram comercializar a fórmula do Santo Graal. Não para qualquer comprador de merda,mas sim apenas para os fiéis e confidentes colaboradores. Claro que vendiam a fórmula adulterada para assim manter total sigilo de sua composição.

- C-como tiveram a audácia...?

- Simples meu caro: lucro é a única coisa que vale aqui. Pois bem, continuando.

- S-sim. A mente de nosso aprendiz ainda processava a informação que lhe foi concedida por Rubel. Ele estava estático e incrédulo.

- Tal farsa foi descoberta pouco tempo depois, o que causou uma grande revolta de nossos colaboradores. A organização sofreu uma tremenda baixa.. posso dizer que foi praticamente um milagre a organização ter se reerguido.

- Por acaso.. você é um dos poucos veteranos que sobreviveram a essa baixa, Rubel?

O aspirante lançou um olhar questionador ao pombo-master da organização, que foi tomado pela expressão "gota", e respondeu retirando de seu sobretudo um lenço preto e limpou seu óculos, mantendo seu sorriso característico.

- Isso não vem ao caso. E colocou os óculos de volta ao rosto.

- Sei sei... Disse em tom irônico. - Mas, "isso não vem ao caso", não é a resposta que eu queria..

Rubel tosse seco, voltando a contar o que o aspirante tanto almejava saber.

- Caham Depois disso, os líderes adotam um método mais simples de criar as claymores.

- Voltando a usar sangue e vísceras youma neles?

- Sim, porém deixando de usar humanos do sexo masculino.

- ... O aprendiz lança um olhar mortal para Rubel.

- O que foi, meu jovem?

- Que ótimo.. Foi preciso acontecer tudo isso para enfim perceberem que o erro não era na fórmula e sim no sexo dos humanos que eram usados. hnf..suspirou. - ...Patético. (cara de --")

Uma expressão de "gota" novamente surge em Rubel, que apenas responde:

- Verdade, caro colega. Mas não se esqueça: "É errando que se aprende a acertar."

- Que seja. Mas há outra coisa que me intriga..

- Pois fale.

- As atuais Claymores 1 e 2..

- As gêmeas Alícia e Beth?

- Sim. elas são bem diferentes das outras.. Não por serem gêmeas, mas... Não sei dizer ao certo. Por acaso elas foram criadas a partir do...Graal?

- Vejo que você não é tão bobo quanto parece, aprendiz. Rubel sorri sarcasticamente. - Sim, elas foram transformadas a partir do Graal. São as únicas claymores ainda vivas que foram criadas a partir dele.

- Incrível..

- Isso explica a importância delas na organização, não?

- Claro, claro... esta revelação não abalou tanto o aprendiz como a outra. Mas decidiu ficar em silêncio até chegarem a sala de reuniões. Enquanto isso colocava em ordem suas idéias.

**minutos depois.**

- Isso é tudo que sei, amigo. Espero ter sanado sua dúvida.

Parados em frente à entrada do salão, os dois enfim encerram tal conversa. Rubel alinha seu sobretudo da mesma cor de seu chapéu e vai em direção a mesa, acompanhado de seu colega.

- Sanou sim, embora uma questão leva a outra e admito, sou bastante curioso.

- Dependendo da questão posso lhe ajudar, mas não agora. Temos uma reunião a assistir.

E ambos sentam em suas respectivas cadeiras. Iria ser uma longa noite para os líderes e seus respectivos subordinados.

_**...E assim termina nossa fic. **_


End file.
